


From the Tips of Your Fingers, Every Strand of Hair.

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Just them boys being sweet., M/M, Scars, fluff and smut babey, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: The room was lit by a dim lamp in the corner of the bedroom. With the city lights it cast heavenly hues over Billy and Diego, softening their edges.They sat facing one another, just in their boxers, not close enough to touch, barely.“Can I touch it?” Billy asked, voice barely above a whisper.His fingers ghosted above Diego’s scarred flesh, his bullet scar on shoulder from one of his first few years of vigilantism.“It’s not that sensitive, go ahead.” Diego said.





	From the Tips of Your Fingers, Every Strand of Hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I RETURN!! I got soooo unmotivated but here!! Take this and run!! 
> 
> Chapter title from Roma Fade by Andrew Bird

The room was lit by a dim lamp in the corner of the bedroom. With the city lights it cast heavenly hues over Billy and Diego, softening their edges. 

They sat facing one another, just in their boxers, not close enough to touch, barely. 

“Can I touch it?” Billy asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

His fingers ghosted above Diego’s scarred flesh, his bullet scar on shoulder from one of his first few years of vigilantism. 

“It’s not that sensitive, go ahead.” Diego said. 

Billy connected the touch, his fingers warm against his raised skin.

His skin wasn’t sensitive there, he wasn’t lying, but his skin rose in goosebumps. Billy’s eyes and touch were tender, Diego shivered underneath it. 

Billy dragged his fingertips to the next scar across his chest, resting his hand for a moment before leaning closer to kiss him. 

He kissed with the same softness and grace, his other hand cupping Diego’s jaw. 

When Billy broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Diego’s. He reached down, gathering both of Diego’s hands, putting them against his face as held them there. 

They sat there for a moment, taking in deep breaths. 

Diego let himself be guided down backwards onto the bed, his hands held above his head with one of Billy’s. Billy straddled over him, his other hand trailed between them, touching over the scarred over bullet wound. 

Diego broke one of his hands out of Billy’s gentle grip, reaching under his arm to feel the map of scars and burns there. 

Billy dipped down, kissing over his throat, drawing a small sound from Diego. 

Diego intertwined his fingers with Billy’s above his head. Billy tugged their hands lower as he kissed down Diego’s chest, over each scar, chaste with some, the flat of his tongue dragging over others. Billy’s hands gripped his waist as he kissed over his abs, smiling as they constricted as Diego leaned into him. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, you know that right?” Billy said, picking his head up to look at him. 

“So you keep telling me.” Diego said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. You know it, you’ve got abs, you know you’re hot.” Billy said, pressing a kiss to the edge of his Adonis belt to accentuate his point. 

“You’ve got them too, dipshit.” He said, but there was no bite to his words. 

“Just let me compliment you, alright?” Billy said, smile wide. 

Billy kissed over a particularly nasty and jagged scar that ran across Diego ribs. 

“Look at you, look at all these scars. You beat everyone, everything that caused this.” He said. 

Diego looked him in the eyes. 

He wasn’t saying this to inflate his ego, he believed it, he meant it. 

“You’re so strong, Diego. You’re smart, you’re caring and so, so fucking strong.” Billy said. “Everything good in your life is so well deserved, you deserve the world.”

He punctuated this by kissing his stomach, then his thighs. 

“You put everyone first, gotta be brave at all times, responsible for everything. You deserve good things.” Billy said. 

Diego cupped his face, urging him up to kiss hmm again. 

He felt himself grow breathless in the kiss, deep and slow, pulling Billy down, wanting to feel his weight against him. Billy held Diego’s face with one hand, the other brushing over the umbrella tattooed on his wrist. 

In that moment Diego never wanted to let Billy go, feel him against him forever, feel his own heartbeat thrum against his rib cage. 

“I love you,” Diego said between kisses. “So much. I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much too.” Billy said, thumbing over his bottom lip. 

Billy sunk low again, grabbing a pillow as he went. Diego obediently lifted his hips without having to be asked, letting Billy slide it under.

Billy then rolled his boxers off, Diego’s half hard cock growing harder as Billy’s fingers dug into the meat of his thighs. 

“You’re always so good for me. You tell me what you need so I can give it to you, you let me take care of you because it’s what you deserve.” Billy purred, voice dark and sweet like black licorice. 

Diego keened at the praise. 

“Do you want that tonight? To make you feel good?” He asked. 

“Please.” Diego whimpered. 

“Pass me the lube, then.” He said, smile wide. 

Diego leaned to the nightstand and threw it to Billy, catching it as Diego settled back down. 

Billy bit down on his thigh, licking and nipping down to his ass. Diego shuddered and threw his head back when Billy pressed a slick finger into him. 

“Billy…” he trailed, reaching down to grab onto his soft and fluffy hair. 

Billy kissed a scar on his stomach from a particularly rough mission. Diego arched into him as he dragged his finger over prostate.

“Fuck, you’re good at that.” Diego moaned. 

Billy just hummed in acknowledgement. Diego’s eyes squeezed shut, warm pooling in his stomach already, the feeling of that much pleasure almost hurt. 

Diego laid his head back, softly groaning. Gentle. Billy was being so gentle. 

Billy curled his finger gently, pulling back only to add another, coated with so much lube as well, he was sloppy and wet already. 

Diego’s breath hitched, rocking onto his fingers. He reached down, running his hands over his shoulders, feeling the scars there. 

Diego had seen Billy’s scars, but they didn’t talk about them, not like Diego’s. Diego wore his like badges of honor, he’d earned them and won, rightfully so. 

Billy didn’t fight. He barely came across anyone on the job, his dealings with the crime world were strenuous but over and never violent. 

So no. Billy’s scars didn’t come from fights, he didn’t come out stronger with a found sense of accomplishment and pride. He was given them and sent away. 

A scar split down Billy’s right eyebrow from the same night he got the burns on his back. The burns on his back were raised like textured leather, they varied from thin and small to deep and wide. 

The other scars on his body Diego had always noticed but never commented on, only hearing about them in a passing manner that told Diego ‘don’t dig deeper.’ 

For example, Diego asked if Billy liked dogs, Billy looked at him, pointing at his left thigh and said “I got fucked up by one as a kid, barely missed my femoral artery. I only like small ones, the others still freak me the fuck out.” 

Diego didn’t want to laugh at his story, it was tragic, fucked up honestly, but the idea of Billy, tall and imposing Billy, scared of dogs seemed so foreign. 

The next time they were both naked, Diego looked intently at his inner thigh and saw those jagged, tearing bite marks on his leg. 

Maybe this wasn’t the best thing to be thinking about while Diego was getting finger fucked but this is where he was in his life and introspection found Diego whether he liked it or not. 

“Hey, you alright up there?” Billy asked. 

Diego just nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, all good, just drifted off.” He admitted. 

Billy snorted. 

“Don’t get senile on me while half of my hand is in you, old man.” He said, crawling back up face to face with him, twisting his fingers in a certain way that made Diego jolt. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not that much older than you.” Diego said, pushing his face away as he tried to kiss him. 

Billy threw his head back in laughter, pleased at getting him pissy. 

“If we went to highschool together, you’d be a senior while I was a freshman.” He said, grin wide as he made his point. 

Diego groaned. Okay that was weird, but they were both grown men, so whatever. 

“That’s...don’t talk about creepy shit when we’re fucking.” Diego said. 

Billy grabbed the back of his neck, drawing them into a kiss to shut him up. 

“I’m glad we didn’t. I was weird as a freshman. I shaved my head, I hadn’t hit my growth spurt yet and was really into taxidermy for some reason like, really into it-“ 

Diego reached up and pulled him down by the back of the neck to shut him up in a kiss. He could feel Billy’s smile. 

Billy pulled back to laugh, kissing over his neck. 

“I carried a lacquered chicken foot necklace in my bookbag. I held it like a rosary in mass and a nun beat me for it.” He said, placing a kiss with each ridiculous statement. 

Diego laughed at the thought of Billy, bald and meek, holding a damn chicken foot in mass in rebellion. 

“You’re an absolute freak. A real goddamn freak.” Diego said, smiling down at him. 

“Yeah but you’re still fucking me.” Billy laughed. 

“I thought you were fucking me, actually. What happened to that?” Diego asked, eyebrow raised. 

Billy jerked his fingers upwards, pressing right against his spot, making him lurch forward and cry out. 

“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He said, voice dropped low. 

Billy kissed down his jaw, then his throat, pushing a third finger in with little resistance. 

Diego would laugh if he wasn’t arching up into him. He grabbed him by the hair, tugging as he gasped. 

“Hurry up and fuck me already.” Diego groaned, rolling his hips back onto his hand. 

Billy abruptly pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube and drizzling the lube over himself as Diego watched. He was empty, that was always the worst part. Once Billy just left him there for twenty minutes to go pet his cat, fuck around, made Diego cry when he finally fucked him. 

“Aye aye, sir.” He said with a chuckle. 

He stroked over himself before pressing into Diego, gasping as his eyes fell closed, arching up into him. 

Slowly, each ring of his piercings pushed past his rim and into him, feeling it roll against him. Diego’s mouth parted in a quiet sigh, then a sharp inhale. 

“Fuck, yes.” Diego sighed. 

Billy thrust into him, licking up over Diego’s pierced nipple. 

“I love you, fuckshitfuck, I love you so much, especially because you were a weird ass kid.” Diego babbled. 

Billy laughed, fucking into him at the perfect angle to make him jolt up into him. 

Diego dragged him by the hair up to kiss him, sucking his tongue into his mouth, feeling the little black piercing drag across his palate. Diego wasn’t above whining, he felt fucking good, full, happy, just letting himself melt into the feeling of being taken care of. 

Billy hummed into his mouth, his hands roaming lower, rubbing up and down his sides with a gentle pressure, an almost massage on his straining muscles. 

Diego’s hands moved about him too, blunt fingernails dragging down his back, adding to his tapestry of marks, these ones weren’t permanent. 

Billy’s thrusts were deep and close, never quite pulling out almost all the way like he normally did when he fucked hard. This was different, this was heavy and thick. 

“I love you too.” Billy said, in between kisses, “I love you so much too.” 

Diego thought he was gonna turn to jelly, completely pliant underneath Billy, just wanted to be whispered pretty and sweet things to as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“You’re so perfect,” Billy praised, “everything about you, absolutely perfect. Wouldn’t change a damn thing.” 

Diego keened, eyes falling shut. He wanted to come, he could feel it burn in the pits of his stomach and in the ache of his muscles. 

“Your thighs are especially perfect, I think I want to die with my head crushed between them.” Billy said, pulling away to grin down at him. 

“Fucking,” Diego paused to gasp as Billy hit his prostate again, “weirdo.”

Billy just shook his head, kissing him again, drinking down any sounds Diego made, hungry for them. 

When his piercings dragged over his spot, Diego just about sobbed, he could never get used to it, how fucking good they were inside of him. He may have hated the idea of the process to get them, but he definitely enjoyed the benefits. 

Billy grabbed one of Diego’s legs and put it on his shoulder, Diego was just a little bit flexible and times like these it definitely helped. 

Billy kept the deep and heavy thrusts but picked up the speed, murmuring a litany of praises in Diego’s ear as he reached between them. 

Diego was lost to it all, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he just floated in between the words that he couldn’t really process at the moment, and the feeling of Billy inside him. 

Billy wrapped a hand around Diego’s weeping cock, slick with precum, and jerked him off in tandem with his thrusts. 

Diego threw his head back into the pillow, eyes pressed closed so tight he saw stars. He came with a muffled shout as he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Billy had gotten four noise complaints that month and he really hated having to come up with various ways to explain it to the neighbors. He was so close to just caving and saying he gets dicked down and maybe you should try it sometime, Helen, stop complaining. 

Diego went limp against the bed, his hand not clamped over his mouth pressed down against Billy’s muscled back, urging him on. 

This was always the best, over sensitive, everything feeling ten times stronger in the aftershocks, just barely whimpering. 

Billy bit down on his shoulder when he came, shooting deep into him, sticky and hot. Diego just moaned, hazy and satiated. His hand still pressed on Billy’s back. 

“So good,” Billy praised, finally pulling away from his skin. “So good.” 

Billy pulled out, Diego whimpered as the piercings dragged out of him. 

Billy laid next to him in the bed, pulling him close against him. Diego laid his head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against his ribs, his own heartbeat falling into sync as well as his breathing.

It was perfect. Diego’s life was perfect, for once in his life. 

“I love you, even though you’re sticky and gross right now.” Billy muttered. 

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this!! Cause like the angst to end all angst for these boys are coming. 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!


End file.
